


Grudgematch

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: TV News RPF, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Countdown</em> chooses an unusual Worst Person in the World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grudgematch

The Internet buzzed with the question. Was it an April Fool's prank? A favor? Simply bad judgement?

The right-wing blogs contended their nemesis had finally snapped. The left-wing blogs vacillated between justification, denunciation, and simple confusion.

But no one could solve the central mystery: Why had Keith Olbermann, star of MSNBC, decided to devote his Monday night "Worst Person in the World" segment to an obscure sausage seller in Munich?

"I told him he'd pay for it," Schuldig grumbled with something like satisfaction. "To think he'd try poisoning me."

"Don't you mean us?" Crawford asked.

Schuldig shrugged. "Whatever."


End file.
